Donde ella lloró
by Heit
Summary: Le estaba volviendo loco. Ya no la tenía. La había perdido rr
1. Introducción

INTRODUCCIÓN  
  
Un fic triste para un momento triste.  
  
La canción de este fic es, cómo no, de David Summers. Es un blues que merece la pena bajarse de internet, "Donde ella lloró".  
  
En vez de poner la letra de la canción entre medias de la historia, como suele ser habitual, las he puesto por separado, porque sería repetir lo mismo dos veces, ya que todas las canciones de David son una historia. Por eso, quien no tenga tiempo de leer un fic corto o no tenga demasiadas ganas de que se le contagie la "depre", puede leer directamente la letra de la canción.  
  
De la noche a la mañana estoy pasando un momento un tanto difícil, y eso se nota en lo que escribo. Ahora mismo lo único que puede subirme el ánimo es alquilar una peli para ver al chico del videoclub, o un oportuno mensaje al móvil que borren los malentendidos que nos rodean.  
  
Espero que os guste mi fic. Quizá, cuando tenga un momento mejor, haga la continuación... Os agradecería bastante que me dejarais un review.  
  
[Y el príncipe desapareció de la vida de la desdichada princesa. No se despidieron con palabras, sino con una mirada fugaz; la de ella decía "hasta siempre", la de él, "hasta nunca". Pero una cosa está clara, "Siempre" y "Nunca" significan la Eternidad, y ellos estarán separados por siempre jamás.] 


	2. Donde ella lloró

DONDE ELLA LLORÓ  
  
Le estaba volviendo loco.  
  
Ya no la tenía.  
  
La había perdido.  
  
No podía evitar estar tirado en la cama, escuchando antiguos vinilos de rock'n'roll y enjugando sus lágrimas en botellas de cerveza muggle, sin dejar de pensar en ella y buscando sin resultado en la almohada resto de su aroma a frambuesa.  
  
La última vez que la vio fue hacía unos meses. Acababa de llegar de trabajar del Ministerio. Dejó la capa mojada por la lluvia en el perchero, saludó a Athos, el gato, y fue a la nevera a buscar algo de picar, estaba muy hambriento. Oyó unos pasos conocidos bajar las escaleras y, sin sacar la cabeza del fondo del frigorífico, dijo "Hola Gin" en voz alta. Se sorprendió al no escucharla diciendo "Hola cariño" como todos los días. La escuchó dirigirse hacia donde él estaba. Harry se enderezó con una tableta de chocolate en las manos, cerró la puerta de la nevera y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de frente con Ginny. La sonrió y se disponía a besarla, pero ella fue más rápida: le dio un fuerte guantazo en la cara, por el que a Harry se le cayó el chocolate al suelo, haciendo que la tableta se partiera en varios pedazos. Ginny siempre había sido muy fuerte, y a Harry le había dolido bastante, pero intentó disimular su mueca de dolor por otra de asombro. No sabía qué decir, ¿a qué había venido eso? Ella parecía muy enfadada.  
  
Sin decir nada Ginny se dio la vuelta y, sin dirigirle tampoco una sola mirada a Harry, que permanecía estático junto a la nevera, se colocó su capa granate, cogió una maleta que había junto a la puerta que Harry no había visto y salió de la casa, pegando tal portazo que Athos corrió a esconderse bajo la mesa del comedor.  
  
Al oírlo, Harry reaccionó y fue corriendo a la calle en su busca, pero entre la incesante lluvia no había rastro de Ginny en la calle, seguramente se había desaparecido, no sin antes querer desaparecer de la vida de Harry como muchas mujeres desaparecían de la vida de los protagonistas de muchas películas de cine muggle.  
  
Él, totalmente empapado, entró de nuevo en la casa y, abatido, se dirigió escaleras arriba a la habitación en busca de alguna explicación al comportamiento de Ginny. La habitación estaba prácticamente vacía sin las cosas de Gin. Se sentó en la cama, llevándose las manos a la cabeza preguntándose qué demonios había pasado. Se dio cuenta de que la almohada, que olía a frambuesa como ella, estaba mojada ya, seguramente Ginny había estado allí llorando, antes de pegar a Harry y hacer que su vida acabara.  
  
Quince días después, Ginny volvió, pero sólo a recoger un par de cosas que se le habían olvidado. Sentados a la mesa de la cocina, hablaron civilizadamente, sin bofetones, portazos o gritos. Alguien le había dicho que alguien le vio besar a alguien que no podía recordar, por el simple hecho de que nunca había ocurrido. Harry se lo explicó todo, pero ella, con asombrosa tranquilidad, no le quiso perdonar, no le creyó. Harry le suplicó, le contó lo que estaba sufriendo por y sin ella, pero Ginny, con ojos llorosos, lo único que hizo fue levantarse, darle un último beso a Harry en la boca y largarse como había venido.  
  
Y ya habían pasado tres meses.  
  
Tres largos meses sin ella.  
  
Que habían pasado con la lentitud de tres años.  
  
Y ahora estaba ahí, en aquella habitación que tantos recuerdos le traía, deprimido, llorando en la cama donde ella le dijo que había llorado, borracho, escuchando canciones aún más deprimentes que su propia existencia.  
  
Se levantó de la cama con dificultad, perdida por el alcohol la agilidad que antaño le hizo ser el jugador de quidditch que fue. Caminó hacia la puerta tropezando con todo lo que se hallaba a su paso y se apoyó en el marco, mirando hacia la cama, como si en ella pudiera ver una maleta y a Ginny metiendo en ella sus cosas; como si pudiera verlos a los dos entregándose todo su amor; como si la pudiera ver riéndose con esa sonrisa angelical, junto a él... Pero de repente la vio llorando sobre la almohada, y el corazón se le encogió, y deseó que se borraran de su memoria todos los recuerdos; y deseó que las lágrimas y el alcohol se secaran; y deseó que los vinilos se rompieran por la mitad...  
  
Deseó esfumarse en el infinito por haberla dejado marchar. 


	3. Letra

DONDE ELLA LLORÓ  
  
Hace unos meses la vi por última vez  
  
Yo estaba en casa buscando algo de comer  
  
Me dio un guantazo...  
  
Que se me cayó la cara a los pies.  
  
No dijo nada, ni siquiera me miró  
  
Se dio la vuelta, y como vino se largó  
  
Pegó un portazo...  
  
Que el gato corrió a esconderse bajo el comedor.  
  
Y al oírlo yo creí  
  
Que había salido a la calle  
  
Fui corriendo, me asomé  
  
Y no había nadie.  
  
Entonces fue cuando subí  
  
Hacia nuestra habitación  
  
Y al mirarme fue cuando ella se rompió  
  
Y mi vida acabó  
  
Donde ella lloró...  
  
Alguien le dijo que alguien me vio besar  
  
A alguien que ni siquiera puedo recordar  
  
Le di una buena explicación...  
  
Pero ella no me quiso perdonar.  
  
Y no le des más vueltas  
  
Yo sé que ella nunca más volverá...  
  
Y ahora tengo que intentar  
  
Olvidarme de su amor  
  
Pero duermo donde ella lloró...  
  
Donde hizo su maleta  
  
En la misma habitación  
  
En la cama donde ella lloró...  
  
Donde más la he querido  
  
Donde la di todo mi amor  
  
En la cama donde ella lloró...  
  
Donde la he visto reír  
  
Donde estuvimos los dos  
  
En la cama donde ella lloró...  
  
Donde ella lloró...  
  
Donde ella lloró... 


End file.
